Toledo Community Hospital Oncology Program (TCHOP) seeks funding to continue its ongoing Community Clinical Oncology Program to provide the most advanced knowledge and technology currently achieved through cancer prevention and treatment trials to both urban and rural communities throughout its catchment area. Since receiving original funding in 1982, the Toledo CCOP has grown to include 17 components and institutions within the consortium. The catchment area has expanded to include Northwest and Northeast Ohio, Southeast Michigan and Eastern Virginia. The Toledo CCOP's strengths are: 25 years of positively contributing to National Cancer Institute's success in community-based research;a strong record of accrual to both treatment and prevention/control trials;experienced and effective organizational management;dedicated physician participation;and leadership in scientific and committee activities with the cooperative groups. TCCOP has in place adequate plans and support personnel to follow-up participants enrolled in large prevention trials. Finally, TCCOP's improved data management and communication infrastructure will support increased accrual while maintaining appropriate standards in an effective efficient manner that assures quality and TCCOP's ability to meet requirements of the Research Base and Federal entities. With funding through the National Cancer Institute Community Clinical Oncology Program (U10), TCCOP will persist in contributing to the discovery of treatment options for people who have been devastated by a cancer diagnosis. RELEVANCE: Clinical research trials are necessary to advance and improve treatment outcomes of patients diagnosed with cancer. The growing body of knowledge from previous clinical cancer research trials has promoted healthy lifestyles to prevent or postpone the onset of cancer. However, many questions remain unanswered which require community participation in cancer research.